Motherboards need to under go a plurality of tests before leaving the factory. When testing the motherboard, the motherboard can be coupled to a plurality of electronic components to power on, so that the functions of the motherboard can be tested. Usually, when the motherboard is power off, a rest DC voltage can be still be retained which can damage the motherboard.